


Interlude

by thatdragonchic



Series: "Scott Saved Me" but it came with a price [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Scott McCall, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Scott just wants to protect stiles, Stiles is Scott's Beta, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, scott has ptsd, scott is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: The word "mate" is Stuck in Scott's head and he doesn't want it to be





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> WOW look at how quick that rebound was tho, like I was like "yeah I'll update eventually" and then twenty minutes later you have 2 new sciles fics out of me and honestly I might finish this series tonight if I just keep writing  
> LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS PLEASE!

Quiet was a not a trait Scott was used to from Stiles, but Stiles just lay there on the floor listening. “You can hear everything,” he decides, and his chest fills with so much air, you can see the way his lungs are free. Free of stress, free of anxiety. His lungs were full of what were once shallow, shallow breaths. 

“Yeah, it’s nice sometimes, to hear everything,” Scott agreed and Stiles looks up at Scott, head tilted back, eyes a bright yellow, somehow mirroring his own golden, whiskey eyed ones.

“It’s really nice.”

He knew that maybe things wouldn’t be so pretty on the full moon, Stiles hardly handled the last one well, but the world in it’s ways have settled between the lines. Yet Scott knew, and Derek knew, the pack that almost took Stiles was still lingering. They were still there and Scott was willing to slash each of their throats for hurting his best friend. He can’t help but  _ stare  _ at the way Stiles is dazed in wonderment, like he was seeing things in a whole different light.

“You're staring,” he notes and Scott wonders if he can smell the love radiating off of him, if he can, he hopes Stiles is clueless as to what it is.

“You look really happy…”

Stiles laughs and the world lights up into flames, Scott thinks he could be spiraling, maybe he’s losing his mind, but the best thing to ever happen to him was sitting right in front of him and he didn’t even know. He was innocent and clueless and fragile and there. “I think I am really happy. We haven’t spent this much time together since… well I can’t really remember.”

The sadness that crosses his eyes breaks Scott’s heart and Scott wants to hold him and tell him that he’d never have to forget again. No… Never again. Scott would do anything for Stiles, Stiles was his, and only his. No Alpha had a greater companion to call  _ beta  _ like Scott did. Stiles was more than his companion, he was his lifeline, his strongest asset… somewhere in the back of his head he thinks the word  _ mate  _ before the front of his head screams  _ NO!  _ Stiles wasn’t his mate, Stiles was his friend, his brother. He was apart of him the way nobody else was, he felt so certain, yet he felt like he was lying. Stiles picks up on the way his heart skips a few beats. He was lying, to himself at least.

He was sitting here thinking things that he knew far to be true. He looks to Stiles and the world is falling off it’s axis, they’ve crashed into the sun, it’s a tropical heat wave paradise full of dust and ashes and everything burned. “What’s going on in your head lately, Scott? You seem… off.”

“Off?”

“I’m okay… if you’re worried about me.” He sits up on his elbow and he’s dangerously close to Scott. Scott thinks his heart is going to leap from his chest and create a catharsis of emotion right there and then, where everything falls from his clutches. He would kill for Stiles, he would let blood spill for Stiles, he has this desperate urge to pull him closer and let his pretty eyes fall shut, at the anticipation of kissing him. But thinking of Stiles eyes falling shut reminds him of falling shut almost permanently, of standing by a hospital bed and he was  _ so pale.  _ “Scott? Scott!”

Stiles sits up and shakes Scott’s shoulder. “Wake up sleepy head, reality is over here,” Stiles whispers and Scott looks at him.

“I can’t stop… thinking about losing you. Thinking about that guy who almost killed you. It just feels… so real. So vivid. Like everytime I close my eyes you’re suddenly gone, you’re not there anymore.”

“Scott… you didn’t lose me I’m right here. I will be right here for as long as I’m allowed.”

“You don’t understand how scared I was.”

“Maybe… I do understand how scared you still are though and I’ll do anything to help. I love you Scott, I’d do anything to help you.”

Stiles wide eyes are skeptical as they watch Scott, returned to their normal whiskey brown. “I don’t think you can help right now.” Stiles is too close to touch and Scott’s whole body is screaming, the word  _ mate  _ sticks like glue to the back of his head but Scott doesn’t want it there, he doesn’t want to ruin this, he doesn’t want to ruin Stiles. What if Stiles leaves him and decides to find another Alpha? What if that Alpha is Derek of all people?

“Why? Why can’t I help?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?”

He pauses, and the clouds linger between showers, every storm has to re-condensate eventually, hurricanes linger over the ocean with good reason. His anger is ocean and the reciprocation feeds. “Yes… I don’t want to hurt to hurt you.”

Stiles nods slowly and lays back down. “Whatever you say Scotty.” The doorbell rings and Stiles hands Scott the delivery tip. “Wings are here, turn on the console, I’ll meet you downstairs?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> S o i'mma just drop a quick self promo here  
> I AM RELEASING AB OOK ! ON August 14, 2017. It's a poetry book following a young girls mental spiral over the course of a few months and it's written in the stream of consciousness format! Please buy it, it'll be released on amazon August 14 for 15 dollars under the name AME. No Heroes No Heroes has some excerpts posted on my tumblr site noheroesnoheroes.tumblr.com !! Follow us there for insight on the book THANK YOU GUYS!


End file.
